Interval 04 - Infiltration - Watchers
:This is the article about the level Watchers. For the enemies of the same name, see Replica Assassins. Interval 04 - Infiltration - Watchers is the eighth level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. __TOC__ Brief Intial Brief SITUATION: F.E.A.R. operative has successfully infiltrated Armacham headquarters building. SFOD-D escort neutralized in ambush. Additional U.S. Special Forces assets have been scrambled. Efforts to establish negotiations with hostile forces have been unsuccessful. MISSION: Initial objective will be to get the company network online so that F.E.A.R. coordinator can access the system. F.E.A.R. operative will then proceed to last known location of SFOD-D reconnaissance team. Updated Brief MISSION: Locate and reset network hub Walkthrough The level begins with you in a lobby. There is a malfunctioning gate preventing you from leaving, so leap over the concession stand and go through the blown out door. Explore the halls and offices. You can find a couple of Medkit‎ and M77 Remote Bomb. Be sure to grab the laptop off the table with the dead security guard laying on it. There is also a phone message in the room where the body is thrown through the curtains. Watch for the flashing red light. Use your flashlight to help you find your way in the dimly lit passages. When you come to an open lobby, look down the dark hall to the left for some VK-12 Combat Shotgun ammo. When you climb up the stairs, you'll be introduced to a new enemy. Replica Assassins are tough enemies because they have active camouflage that allows them to blend into their surroundings. Additionally, they are ridiculously fast and agile. They will only turn off their camouflage when they get ready to strike you at close range. They love attacking from behind, so keep your back to a wall. Use your Slow-Mo to give yourself a chance at shooting them and look for the telltale waver of the active camouflage. Your VK-12 Combat Shotgun works nicely because they have to get close to you in order to attack. You'll have to deal with three Assassins right now, so back into a corner and wait their attacks out. Continue your exploring of the office area. You'll find another Medkit and eventually come to a place where you'll have to smash your way through a window to keep going. There is another phone message right next to the window. Walk through the cubicle room and then leap over the tipped over couch. Grab all of the supplies from the break room before you move on. To do so, you'll have to use the table and soda machine as a staircase up into the ceiling. Walk along until you fall through the ceiling below you. Two Assassins will attack you. Once again, use your Slow-Mo and VK-12 Combat Shotgun. If you lose track of them, try shooting. If your spread out VK-12 Combat Shotgun blast hits them, sparks will shoot out. With them clear, look in the office on the left for a Medkit. Just down the hall you can find another laptop to access. Look behind the receptionist's desk down the hall to find another Medkit. when you walk ahead, you'll come across your first civilian. Your new task is to disable the security systems so that Norton Mapes will help you. On your way there is another phone message on the cluttered desk belonging to Mapes. Down the hall you'll hear some Replicas patrolling the area. They'll be milling about near some plants and you'll be on the upper level. Use your Slow-Mo to shoot a few of them in the head and then take cover. Once you've killed all of them, walk around the halls and collect a few Medkits. Look for the hall to the right of the plants and follow it around into a dark area that has a door. Inside the door you'll find all the supplies you could dream of along with the place to disable to security. Press it and go back to look for Mapes. When you get back there, all you'll find is a fight with some Replicas waiting for you. With them gone, look for a way to climb up into the air ducts. There you'll find a Reflex Booster and a Medkit. When you disabled the security, you also opened a gate that was previously closed. Follow the radio chatter to find where you're going and to locate your next battle. Once you fight your way to the server room and hit the switch, you'll also have to fight your way back out. The Slow-Mo is indispensable here. In the server room fight, make sure you don't get surrounded. The Replicas will sometimes leap through the window into the room to surprise you from behind. From the server room, go into an unfinished hallway. Lots of scary noises will follow you around, but be sure to explore everywhere as there are lots of Medkits. Just after you get a fiery cutscene, look for a staircase on the left side. Walking up it will give you a Health Booster. Take the other hall out and you'll eventually meet up with some team members. After you get an updated report, go through the next door and jump off of the balcony to end the stage. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs